


Never Knew (The Sucks to Be You Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for remixthedrabble round 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Knew (The Sucks to Be You Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sucks to Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7145) by studyofrunning. 



> Written for remixthedrabble round 5.

Afterwards they spend a lot of time sitting at home and saying all the things they couldn't last year, when they were together but too terrified to speak. They recall their fear and shame, speculate on why Lucy married him, wonder what's happened to Jack. Tish watches as Martha listens.

Then one day, when it's just the two of them, Martha tells her everything. Tells about her own humiliation in a maid's uniform, tells what Japan looked like from the ground, tells what a massacre of innocents sounds like when you're hiding in the closet, pretending – wishing – you're already dead.

She always used to think her big sister took things too seriously. If she doesn't look just right, it's the end of the world! And then, ah, the poor, suffering med student! But that all was just practice, Tish decides, for figuring out how to stop the world from ending.


End file.
